We plan to continue as an active member of the Central Oncology Group involved in the following studies: COG No.7030 - A randomized study of 5-FU in breast and colorectal carcinoma; COG No.7031 - Cytoxan, hexamethylmelamine and dibromodulcitol in lung carcinomas; COG No.7039 -Cytoxan or hexamethylmelamine in lung carcinoma; COG No.7040 - DTIC as an adjuvant in melanoma; COG No.7041 - 5-FU as an adjuvant in colorectal carcinoma; COG No.7120 - CCNU Phase II in solid tumors; COG No.7123 - 5 azacytidine in solid tumors; COG No.7130 - DTIC and combination therapy for metastatic melanoma; COG No.7131 - A revision of 7130; COG No.7231 -Combination chemotherapy of sarcoma.